Unworthy
by AbbyF809
Summary: Jess wants to proof to nick that she is not only cute but also hot...her plan backfires badly! The story is more on the darker side but there is nothing too graphic...rate M for safety anyway:)
1. Chapter 1

So here comes my second NG-Fanfiction. Again I created something not very fluffy but I think that it's always nice to see the characters work through those hard times.

I hope you'll like it

Disclaimer:

The show and the characters are not mine and will never be! Oh and I am not making any money with this story!

„Look Jess, it is not my purpose to make you feel miserable or anything, but this guy is so not right for you!"

"How do YOU know Miller? It's not like you have a great track record of fairytale relationships!"

The yelling echoed through the loft and seemed to be bouncing off the walls.

"How do I know? I have a PENIS!"

Both roommates were heavily panting and standing in the middle of the living room, only mere inches apart, staring at each other with death glares.

"SO WHAT?" Jess' cheeks were flushed with anger and her hair was falling out of the loose ponytail. Nick looked hard at her, holding her arms in his hands, shaking her gently as if he wanted to shake sense into her.

"Jess this guy wants to USE you! There is no way he is going to be in any wa…."

"I don't care what you say!" Jess shouted finally having enough. "I WILL go out with him Nick. If you like it or not. And you know what? I don't care if he only wants a one night stand! I may not have a Bing Bong but I DO have needs!"

Nick stared at her unbelieving.

"Can't you just do the normal thing and self-complete?"

"NICK!" With this, Jess through her arms up, loosening Nick's hold on her, and stormed off to her room.

"JESS! Come back here! We are not done with talking yet!"

Instead of Jess, Schmidt suddenly appeared behind him.

"Man, what's all the shouting about? You are seriously ruining my beauty sleep."

Nick scoffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Not now Schmidt. Jess is about to do something really stupid."

Schmidt only sighed and plopped down on the couch. Conversations with Nick that started with this particular sentence never ended earlier than like hours later and certainly never satisfying.

"What's she about to do? Eat too much ice cream?"

"HAH. That would be like heaven. No, she is about to run off to meet some creep for a date, who absolutely is a creepy womanizer and only wants to use her or worse."

"Ehm…."Was the only thing Schmidt got out, before he was cut off.

"I saw him Schmidt! He was creepy. She met him at the bar last night and he glued himself to her around 1 in the morning. He was leering at her the whole time like a starving werewolf! And now…NOW she wants to go out with him! How naïve can she be?!"

Schmidt gulped and scratched his head.

"Well…Nick….man I don't know how to tell you this but…did you ever think about the possibility that she is doing this to…well…make you notice her?"

"WHAT?! This is the MOST ridiculous thing I EVER heard! We are talking about JESS! The supposedly innocent girl ,which would NEVER even think about doing something stupid like this."

Schmidt sighed once again.  
"Nick I have to admit that you are blinder than I thought. Come sit down and I'll tell you a story."

Although Nick was annoyed to no end, he indulged his roommate.

"Now look. I have to admit that I talked with her a few months ago about you." Nicks only reaction was a raising of his eyebrows.

"Man this sexual tension between you is unbelievable and annoying so, as the gentleman I am, I asked the girl first what she thinks on that matter."

"You did what Schmidt?" Nick's now quiet voice was even more concerning for Schmidt than his yelling.

"Believe me I would never tell you this and betray her trust if I didn't believe that it is REALLY important. She kind of admitted to LIKE you Nick. She is terrified that you think she's boring. Like too dorky and nerdy boring if you get my drift. She is trying to make you think she changed into a cool version of Jess."

"Oh…my …god."

"No Nick. It's just Jess."

Nick rolled his eyes in annoyance and leaned back.

"I can't believe this. I mean Jess? Boring?"

Just when Schmidt opened his mouth to answer, they heard a door slam and saw Jess rushing to the door.

"Jess, wait!" Nick shouted while standing up, but before he could even blink again, the entrance door slammed behind her and the loft was engulfed in silence.

"I have to go after her Schmidt."

"No man. Let her cool off. She won't do anything stupid like sleeping with that guy. She didn't sleep with any of those jerks she dated the last month."

Nick roughly drove his hand trough his hair and turned to his friend.

"How do YOU know that?"

Raising his hands, Schmidt shook his hand.

"Hey, don't get all jealous boyfriend on me Bro. I just TALKED to her. Something you seem not to be able to do lately."

Both men heaved a sigh and Nick slumped back on the couch.

"Nick, listen to me man. She's gonna be fine. CeCe knows where they are going and so do I. She is supposed to check in with CeCe every hour."

"Where are they going?"

"To the fair on the beach."

While the male roommates were sitting on the couch and still discussing the next step Nick should make, Jess already reached the beach. She was still fuming inside. She desperately wanted Nick to see her as a hot chick. Worth sleeping with. Worth to love. As she already explained to CeCe, this wasn't a case of lacking self confidence but a realization that she, Jess, was actually not the right kind of hot for him. Nick had said it himself. She was like the nurse he wanted to wake up to after having a wild night….but what was that supposed to mean? Just once she wanted to see the desire in his eyes actually directed at HER and not some smoken hot chick like a stripper. And she didn't want to hear EVER again that she was CUTE or SWEET or ADORABLE .

Jess' thoughts were interrupted by a hand of her shoulder. She flinched slightly and her eyes widened. Finally she recognized the person in front of her.

"Brad! Hey. How are you? How nice that you could make it."

The tall man shook his blond hair out of his eyes and focused his blue eyes on her lips.

"Well…I wouldn't miss the opportunity having a date with ya, cupcake."

Jess smiled but shivered internally. _What a creep. I hope this date will end veeeeerry fast!_

"So what do you want to do Jess? In half an hour or so it will be dark, so why don't we leave the merry-go-arounds for later and have something to eat first?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Roughly an hour later they have eaten hot dogs and had been in numerous carousels and were finally nearing the exit. When they reached the street corner where they would need to part ways, Jess leaned on a brick wall and smiled politely at her companion.

"Soooo…." Jess started awkwardly. "I had a reaaaally great time but I have to go now."

"What? Already? I mean c'mon…."

"I'm sorry, I have work tomorrow and I have to get up really early and…."

"You don't think I was wasting my time here for nothing, do ya?"

"What?" Jess stiffened and made a move to step around Brad but he grabbed her arm.

"C'mon cupcake. Let's have some adult fun."

Jess started struggling against his grip and couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Let me go right now or I'll…"

"You'll what, huh?"

In horror Jess noticed they were moving right into a dark and damp alley. Where no one would hear her scream. No one would see her struggle. And maybe no one would find her dead body. That's when she did the only thing she had left for now: she screamed!

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!"

Instantly a big hand pressed itself over her mouth and muffled her screams and before she could think of something different to do, she felt herself being pressed to the cold floor.

The hand was suddenly replaced by a wet mouth and a tongue seeking entrance into hers.

She struggled harder and when she felt the other hand work its way under her skirt and his hips starting to make thrusting movements matching his tongue her mind went blank and her instinct of self preservation took over. As hard as she could she bit down onto the tongue in her mouth and instantly tasted metallic blood. Brad ripped his mouth from hers.

"Ye bish!" he screamed . Hitting her in the face ones but she felt his strength lessening from shock. Jess took the opportunity and raised her knee forcefully, hitting him right in his manhood. A strangled yell tore from Brad's throat and he jumped off from her. Pressing one hand to his crotch and the other one on the wall he started to retreat.

Jess was still lying on the ground, panting heavily and staring up at the sky. She felt numb. The blood was dripping out of the corner of her mouth and her cheek was hurting but she couldn't find the strength to move a muscle. It felt like hours, but was in reality only 10 minutes later, when the cold started to penetrate her to the bones.

_What to do?_

Suddenly she felt her hand vibrate. How could that be? Her fingers closed into a weak fist and she felt material dig into her palm. _Oh my bag. _

Now the material vibrated and Jess moved her head to the side, pressing her throbbing cheek to the cold ground.

_My cell phone. But how can I reach it?_

She tugged on the bag and it slid over the stones but sopped to vibrate just when Jess was about to reach for the zipper.

A honking from the street seemed to bring her back to her senses. As if she had just woken up, Jess raised her head slightly, followed by her upper body. Slowly she slid over the ground and pressed her back to the wall and hugging her knees tightly to her chest. A shiver shook her whole body.

_Oh my god. CeCe will kill me for that stupid stunt. And what will Nick say? Now he will never want to touch me. _

Although she was terrified of Nick's reaction, she also yearned his presence. The feeling of safety he almost always was able to install into her with only a word or look. Her bag started to vibrate once again and she reached for the zipper. With numb fingers she searched for the phone and finally found it. By the time she held it in front of her face the vibrating had stopped again. _9 missed calls. CeCe,CeCe, Schmidt, CeCe, CeCe, CeCe, Schmidt, Loft, Loft._

For a brief second Jess wasn't sure who to call. But then her mind and heart made the decision without hesitation.

She dialed and held the phone to her ear, while curling into an even tighter ball.

Nick was pacing like a caged lion.

"Nick, stop this, it's making me sick to my stomach."

Schmidt tugged on his friends' wrist and seated him at his side.

"I am sure she is just having fun and isn't hearing her phone. CeCe will reach her, you'll see."

"I shouldn't have let her go alone Schmidt. You know her…she is so sensitive….vulnerable…so innocent."

"But also a grown woman. She can take care of herself."

"Schmidt. Even a woman with a black belt can't do a lot against an attacking man."

Schmidt nodded and let himself fall back against the armrest.

"She isn't answering guys." CeCe's voice shook slightly and she was clutching her phone to her chest. Nick rested his head in his hands

The silence was broken by a beeping sound. Nicks head slowly raised and he stared at his friends. "Did you hear that?" Both nodded with wide eyes.

There it was again.

"That's my cell!"

Jumping from the couch, Nick ran into his room and grabbed his beeping phone. Caller ID showed him it was Jess.

"IT'S JESS!" he shouted right before he opened his phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Jess? Where are you? Is everything ok? We were so worried!"

He looked at Schmidt and CeCe who were already standing in his room and watching him expectantly.

But there was silence on the other side. A frown appeared on Nick's forehead when he hear a small sniffle.

"Jess? C'mon answer me. Where are you?"

"_Can you come get me Nick?"_

Nick closed his eyes in relive when he heard her voice.

"Of course, sweetheart. You just have to tell me where you are."

Another sniffle and a shaking voice answered him,

"_The corner you ones forgot your bag. In the alley."_

Nicks eyes widened and a sick feeling made his stomach turn.

"Don't hang up on me Jess. I'll be right there but just keep talking to me, ok?"

Nick started to search for his car keys and simultaneously putting on his shoes.

"What happened Jess?"

Finally having both shoes on his feet, he started searching again for the key. Before he could let a swear out, the key was suddenly dangling before his face.

CeCe shoved them into his free hand and shooed him out of the door.

"_Just hurry Nick. Please."_

"Don't worry. I'll be there in a few minutes."

True to his word it took him only five minutes to get to the alley, parking his car right in front of it.

"I'm here Jess. I'm going to hang up now."

He shoved his phone into his pocket and literally jumped out if his car, jogging to the alley. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could make out a small shadow in the middle of the alley, right at the wall.

"Jess?"

The shadow moved slightly and a head came up to look at him. As fast as he could, but slow enough so he wouldn't scare the girl, he walked over to her and knelled in front of her.

His eyes scanned her face and the rest of her shivering form. Her thick dark hair was matted and slightly damp, her face so pale that it was almost glowing in the dark. A stark contrast to that was the bruise she was sporting on her right cheekbone.

Nick felt suddenly tears prickling in his eyes. Slowly he raised a hand and let his fingers gently stroke over the bruise and travel down to her unnaturally red lips and a faint dark line going from her mouth to her neck. His thumb swept over her lower lip and he was shocked to discover the red color cling to his skin.

"Jess is that blood? Do you need a doctor?"

"NO!" her hoarse voice was almost breaking with the force she said the word.

"Alright, ok. Just calm down. Tell me what happened, while I help to the car."

Nick held his hand out to her and was relieved when she hesitantly put her smaller one into it. He felt her trembling and took of his jacket as soon as she was standing to put it on her shoulders.

"Nick?"

"Yes Jess?"

"I should have listened to you. I'm sorry."

This simple apology was tearing at Nick's heart. He didn't want to be right. Not for this prize. Although he didn't know for sure what happened yet, it was painfully obvious that it had something to do with the man she had a date with.

Nick stopped and looked her in the eyes. Holding her arms he let his hand glide to her cheek.

"Nothing, absolutely NOTHING of this is your fault Jessica Day. You hear me?"

"But I shouldn't have met him. I should have listened."

"NO Jess. HE SHOULDN'T have done this. Whatever this is. Tell me Jess. "

Jess averted her eyes. She couldn't look into his eyes when he found out how dirty she'd become. How much more unworthy she's become in the last hours.

"Did you hear me Jess? It wasn't your fault!"

Jess nodded. But both knew that she was only trying to please him.

Tbc….

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think and if I should continue

P.S.

I hope there are not too many spelling and grammar mistakes but note that I don't have a beta reader so I am all on my own STILL *Sniff*


	2. Chapter 2

Hi

Sorry for the long wait but I had a lot to do for school…presentations, tests and so on….

But here it comes:) A new chapter!

Well… I actually feel as if the story is kinda getting a mind of its own and I don't have it under control anymore. I wanted it to go somewhere else but well… I don't know if it's ok or not but nothing I can do about it now

Have fun and I hope it is not too bad…

"Get in Jess, you're freezing."

Gently Nick guided the girl beside him to his car and opened the door for her. She slid in without making a noise and waited for him to get in with a hanging head.

Nick sighed, closed the door and walked around the car.

The moment he was sitting in his seat, he turned to Jess and reached for her hand. Half expecting her to pull away or flinch, he was surprised when she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"He didn't rape me Nick."

Though relieved that at least the final step had been not taken by this monster, he still was terrified by the fact that he could see clear evidence of violence on her skin.

"He touched you Jess. Roughly as far as I can see and that is enough for me to know."

_He admitted that it was enough for him to know. He won't ever want me in THIS way now._

Jess looked away again and stared out of the window. But her hand still hadn't loosened its hold.

"Jess you have to let go of my hand so I can get us home. Are you sure you don't want to go to the ER?"

"I'm sure. I'm fine." Jess insisted while she slowly let go of Nick's hand, just to curl it around his sleeve.

_Savor all the contact you can girl. Before he decides that you are used meat._

_NO JESS….he would never think something like that. He's your friend. He cares about you._

_Don't kid yourself Jessica. He deserves someone better than you. Someone sexy and…_

"Hey Jess? Don't zone out on me like that. You're scaring me."

Jess blinked and was surprised to discover that they made it home already. She looked up and saw the lights in the loft. She was scared to face CeCe and the guys. What would they say? How would they look at her? Surely CeCe would try to get her to the hospital.

"Nick I don't want to talk to them. I don't want to talk to CeCe."

Nick pulled the keys from the ignition and nodded.

"No problem Jess. I'll tell them. I can go in first or something and talk to them and then you can go rest, ok?"

"I'd like that. Thank you Nick."

Both got out of the car and Nick was instantly at Jess' side, holding her arm, as if he was afraid she would either run away or faint any second. When they got to the elevator he could, for the first time, take the whole extant of her injuries in.

Her cheekbone was turning purple and her lips and chin were smeared with blood. Her clothes were dirty and he didn't want to know what he would find on the skin underneath them. Jess held her eyes closed and her skin was paler than usual. To him she looked still beautiful. Almost like a porcelain doll. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Slowly they made their way to the door of apartment 4D.

"So, you want to lean on the wall here and wait? I'll be back in a minute. "

After receiving a nod, Nick unlocked the door and went inside.

The silence enveloped Jess like a fist. Her knees started to shake slightly harder than a few minutes ago. She didn't want to be alone. As crazy as that sounded, she wanted to feel some kind of caring touch on her skin or at least a warm body next to her. Slowly she slid down the wall until she hit the ground. Once again she pulled her legs to her chest and let her dark hair fall around her face like a curtain. Her chest felt heavy and she could feel her breath hitching.

Jess' had fell to her knees and lolled from side to side. She felt tired suddenly and wanted nothing more than fall asleep and forget everything. Just pretend it was all a nightmare and in the morning everything would be shiny and fluffy again.

The opening of the door brought her back to reality.

"Hey Jess, you ok?"

_What a stupid question Miller. Of course she's not ok; _Nick berated himself for the insensitive question. Crouching down in front of Jess, he carefully caressed her hair.

"Come on, you have to get up from the floor now. The bed is waiting for ya."

A mumbled response, which he didn't understand and a slight shake of Jess' head were the only sign she actually had heard him.

"What'd ya say?"

"I can't move Nick. Too tired."

Nicks eyes widened in realization. The shock must have worn of . Within a second he made his decision on how to proceed. Moving to Jess' side he leaned closer to her ear, so she wouldn't miss his next words.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to pick you up now. I'm gonna carry you to your bed, alright? You won't need to move a muscle."

Waiting for a reaction that came a few seconds later in form of a nod, he finally put one arm under her knees and one behind her back and stood up.

She was lighter than he thought she would be. He could feel her muscles still tense and to his surprise she buried her face in his neck.

Jess was confused at this point. Why was he carrying her? Why was he still touching her.

_Don't look a gifted horse in the mouth and just be happy as long as it lasts._

She inhaled Nick's unique smell and felt comforted by it. His arms were holding her tightly to his body and she was marveling the familiar and gentle touch. So different to the one Brad had bestowed her with.

Next thing she was aware of, were the soft sheets underneath her. Although the room was dark, she could make out the outline of Nick's face hovering over her.

"You gonna be ok for a few minutes Jess? I can call CeCe or something."

"NO." Louder than intended, but still with a shaking voice Jess fought against meeting her best friend. She didn't want to face her yet.

"Please tell them I'm asleep or something."

After a short pause Nick agreed and went back to the door, but before he could open it, Jess' voice held him back.

"Nick? Can you….can you come back?"

When he didn't answer immediately, Jess started to panic.

"I mean you don't have to…cause you know…"

"I will be back in a minute. I promise Jess."

Again silence. It was fairly interesting that she already missed him. Jess was laying stock still on her bed and her mind was blank…except her thoughts about Nick.

_Funny I am more concerned about how he reacts than freaking out about what happened…maybe I am even weirder as thought…._

When the wooden door swung open, she didn't bother to check out who it was. Nick wouldn't break his promise. The door closed and footsteps came closer to her bed.

She heard something being put down on the ground and only a few seconds ago the soft light of her night lamp shimmered through the room.

"Jess? I convinced the others to leave you alone for tonight. Shall I leave you alone so you can change ?"

No answer.

Jess was staring at the ceiling and seemed to be lost in thoughts.

Nick sighed and kneeled down beside the bed. He reached for the basin filled with warm water he brought with him and took the small cloth in his hand. Wringing it out, he gently lifted it up to Jess face. He hesitated shortly but when she still didn't move, he gently wiped it over her cheek and watched the crusted blood slowly disappear.

"Already looking more like yourself." He whispered and smiled a little.

Suddenly Jess' eyes wandered to Nick's and she blinked a few times.

"You're still here?" she whispered.

"Of course I am Jess. I will always be there for you. You know that. "

"Will you stay with me for the night? I am scared to fall asleep alone."

A bit taken aback by the question, he could only nod and keep on moving the cloth over her face.

After a few more minutes Nick put the cloth back into the bowl and couldn't decide what to do next. He wanted Jess to change her clothes but it would be obviously the wrong thing to offer help. Not that he didn't help her a few times before already when she was sick or drunk. He had seen her naked after just a short time of living together after all, so the shyness level had been dramatically lowered after that. But this was different.

He could see her eyelids getting heavy but she was still fighting it.

_Not a lot of choices there buddy; _he thought to himself and sat on the edge of the bad, carefully taking one of her hands in his.

"You should change out of those clothes. Shall I go and wait outside?"

Jess hesitated. _Does it start like that? Not wanting to help me anymore? Who could even blame him? But what if he just doesn't want to pressure me?_

_You're crazy Jessica. He doesn't want to see you without your clothes._

_He saw me already without them._

_But now it's different. Now YOU are different. He doesn't want to keep your hope up._

_He didn't even KNOW you had hopes Jess….He can't be scared of that._

"HEY. You still with me? "

A hand was waving in front of her face and she jerked back slightly.

"Sorry, I spaced out for a minute." Jess mumbled and avoided eye contact.

"C…can you just…help me with the buttons of my jacket? My hands kinda hurt.

"Of course."

Slowly Nick worked through the small buttons and when he got to the last one he didn't draw away but took hold of Jess' hands. The knuckles of the right hand were slightly red and the side had a bit of blood on it. Seemed as if Jess had banged it against something along the way.

The right hand seemed ok on the first glance but when Nick's eyes traveled further up, he noticed something dark under the sleeve. Pulling it slightly he grimaced at the sighed.

A deep purple bruise

"Oh Jess."

"It's nothing Nick, really. I can do the rest by myself."

TBC….

I really look forward to hear what you guys think so please take a minute and review

Pretty Please:) I am greatful for every single comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for your reviews!

I am sorry for the long wait but I caught the flu(and I didn't have a sexy Nick taking care of me ) , but finally it is done: Here comes the last chapter

Disclaimer:

The show and the characters are not mine and will never be! Oh and I am not making any money with this story

Nick let it go for the moment and decided to leave her alone for a few minutes and gather the first aid kit from somewhere around the loft. They really should keep those important things somewhere visible in the future.

Five minutes later, just when he finally found the little box and was about to check out its content, he heard a door squeak. He looked behind himself and saw an unsure looking Jess standing in the doorway.

"What's up Jess?"

"It was very quiet."

Nick stood up and went to her side taking in her attire. She had changed into a dark blue pajama with little kittens on it. Her hair was a mess and her hands were clenching around the the slightly too long sleeves.

"C'mon. I'm gonna put some ointment on your hand."

Nick put a gentle hand on the small of her back and guided her back into her room and to the bed. Briefly wondering, why Jess wasn't freaked out by his touch but as fast as the thought entered his mind it also vanished. He was just relieved that she was actually talking to him and not putting up walls that were too high for him. Cause, lets face it, he wasn't the best when it came to feelings.

He shoved back the covers and motioned Jess to lie down and covered her body with the fluffy blanket.

"Show me your hands please."

"Nah it's really ok Nick you don't have to…"

"Jess."

Jess pressed her lips into a thin line and thought about her options. Without a word she stretched her arms out and pouted slightly. Not a full blown Jess-Pout but it was a beginning.

Nick took both her wrists into one hand and opened the box with the other one.

"I'm just gonna take a look and rub our magic ointment on the bruises so that it won't hurt that much anymore. "

Jess smirked lightly.

"It's just Arnica ointment."

Nick smiled and held the little orange jar up.

"You may think it is JUST Arnica, but I am tellin'ya this is pure magic!"

He jammed the jar between his knees and opened it. A strong smell floated in Jess' direction and she crinkled her nose adorably.

"Ew…."

Another smile from Nick and the ointment had found its way on Jess' skin. Nick slowly rubbed his fingers over the smooth but discolored surface. He followed the bruise under her sleeve and up to her elbow.

"Ow…." Jess whimpered finally after she held back any noise that was pleading to make its way out of her mouth.

"I know Jess. Just a little bit more and we can switch to the cuts."

Jess groaned and let her head fall back.

_Well…at least he's touching you, right Jess?_

_Oh please…how desperate can someone be Jessica?_

_Shut up! I want to feel his touch and not talk to you!_

_This will end in pain…you should pull back and not let yourself get attached Jessica._

"Nick, thank you so much but you don't have to do this. I can wash the cuts out myself."

Nick watched her face curiously but shook his head slowly.

"I know you could do it. But I'd like to take care of you Jess. Please let me?"

Jess lowered her eyes and watched his hands work on her skin. They didn't fell clammy like Paul's and they certainly weren't as smooth as Sam's. They were a little bit calloused but only enough to make them manly and make her feel safe. Especially when they were gently flying over her skin and rubbing the pain away.

Just when she felt as if she was falling asleep, Nicks motions stopped and his hand disappeared.

"No…" Jess mumbled sleepily.

"It's alright sweetheart. I'm just…."

"Don't leave."

A soft smile appeared on Nick's face and his hand brushed a few strands of hair back from Jess' cheek. Leaning forward he planted the most tender kiss on it and whispered into her ear. "I will never leave you Jessica Day."

With these words he went around the bed and eased his body carefully beside his roommates.

"Now try to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

Only a few hours later Nick slowly opened his eyes and blinked a little bit confused when he saw the unfamiliar surroundings. When he felt a warmth move on his chest and stomach, he looked down and remembered the events of last night.

Looking down he saw a dark haired head resting on his chest and a long arm encircling his middle. Unconsciously Nick's hand found its way to Jess' head and began once again a tender caress and a soft combing through her thick hair.

Nick didn't notice when just a few minutes later Jess drifted into wakefulness. Feeling the gentle touch, she pretended to be still asleep and soaked the feeling in.

_What an amazing effect a gentle touch can have on a battered soul…; _she mused and sighed.

"Jess, are you awake?"

For a few seconds there was silence and then Nicks' sensitive ears picked up a small voice.

"No."

Chuckling, Nick didn't stop his ministrations and was silent for a few more minutes.

Finally he sorted out his thoughts and decided to say something.

"You ok?"

_Brilliant Miller….so articulated and very comforting….this is your new low man._

His thoughts were interrupted when Jess shifted and buried her head in the crook of his neck, muttering something that sounded like an "alright" but it could have been also an "egg white".

"What was that?"

Another sigh and a grown later, Jess lifted her head slowly and looked Nick in the eyes.

"I feel better. Not good but better."

"That's good Jess. "

"Thanks to you."

Nick started to blush and Jess smiled.

"I like this look on you Nick. Makes you look cute-ative ."

A frown found its way on Nick's face and he watched her with a puzzled expression.

"What?"

"Cute. And for me cute is attractive sooo….."

Nick rolled his eyes to cover up the pleasant feeling that spread through him. Compliments made by Jess had always a crazy effect on him. But he would NEVER admit that.

"Stop changing the subject. You know what my next question will be Jess."

The mood changed immediately.

"Yeah…"

Nick watched her face intently. She didn't seem to built any walls but he could see her biting her lower lip, which was a sure sign of embarrassment and insecurity.

"Look Jess…I am not big with words, you know that….I just…" Nick sighed.

"I know…."

"Just tell me what he….well….you know."

"I know, Nick."

Jess' big blue eyes grew even bigger. She took a deep breath and started to talk.

"He touched me. He was so rough. I told him to stop but he wouldn't."

Little tears appeared in her eyes. Not falling yet but Nick knew this look. Her eyes would turn red and puffy in a second and finally one or two tears would escape. And he, Nick, couldn't stand this look on her. It ripped his heart out every time he saw it. He could take bawling and screaming, but this look was too much for him.

He brushed his thumb over her cheek and cleared his throat to get rid of the lump that had suddenly disabled his vocal chords.

„I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Nick. It was my fault."

"We had this conversation already. It was NOT your fault. If you want to blame someone you can blame the guy who did this to you. Or you can even blame me for not giving you a good enough reason to not go."

Jess' shocked expression intensified and, just like predicted, the first tears started their journey over he soft skin.

"You can't blame yourself Nick. I was just too stubborn. You DID try to stop me. And nothing really happened, so I guess there is no need too…"

"Don't downplay it!" he interrupted her forcefully and she jumped.

_Great…now you scared her you big jerk._

"Sorry…I didn't meant to yell. But Jess, you can't say it was nothing. You are all bruised up and the blood on your face…."

"It wasn't mine."

Nick's eyebrows flew up at that.

"What do you mean it wasn't yours? It was obviously all over your face and I could see it was coming out of your mouth."

Jess blushed and let her forehead rest on Nick's chest.

_This is so embarrassing….and gross…._

_Don't tell him Jessica. He will be repulsed by it._

_You can trust him Jess….he will understand…maybe be proud of you._

_Proud? HA….so naïve!_

_You don't have anything to lose anymore. Either he will take it as it is or he will run away anyway Jess. You can't forma relationship on lies._

"I bit his tongue." Jess suddenly shot out.

Silence.

"Say something Nick."

Silence.

Jess started to panic. Frantically she raised her head and searched his eyes for a reaction. She didn't expect to find him grinning down at her and a soft look in his eyes.

"What?" she whispered and pouted slightly, not even noticing it. Suddenly she felt a thumb caress her lower lip and jaw.

"I always knew you were a spitfire Jess, but I was never sure how you would react if you would need to defend yourself. I am so proud of you sweetheart."

Fresh tears sprang to Jess' eyes and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Really? You are not disgusted?"

"What? Noooo…."

Nick sat up and pulled Jess with him. Hugging her tightly to his body he kissed her dark hair.

"I could never be Jess. I…euhm…I like ya…."

Jess threw her arms around Nick's neck and squeezed him tightly.

"I like ya too Nicholas!"

"You gonna get better Jess. We will get through this together."

The End

I know it is kinda a strange ending and I I have to admit that I am not really satisfied with it. The story had kind of potential to get veeeeery long but somehow I couldn't connect anymore. And I seriously have no idea why.

But I really hope that it wasn't too bad and you guys enjoyed it a little bit

Please let me know Would mean a lot to me!


End file.
